


He'll Never Know

by Kitsunefire



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Roy can see, Roy really doesn't like watching Ed leave, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunefire/pseuds/Kitsunefire
Summary: He put him in danger and hated himself for it. Everytime he walks away it kills him to let him go.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	He'll Never Know

The rain poured down outside matching his mood ever so perfectly. He had to do it again and he hated himself for it. He had to send Edward out on yet another case that would lead him into incredible amounts of danger. Ed was determined to find the Philosopher's stone and fix Alphonse. And he really shouldn't be judging Edward about being so damn stubborn.

He himself was as stubborn as it came, maybe that was why he clashed with Ed so often. Well, that and he secretly loved bantering with him, something which didn't escape the notice of Riza in the slightest. He loved Edward very much. A fact that he never planned on telling Edward at all, he wasn't exactly old, but compared to Edward he was old. Why set himself up for rejection when he knew what the outcome was going to be.

He tented his fingers and sighed deeply, not to mention people would talk. They would ask about just when their 'relationship' started. He wasn't a pervert thank you, he wasn't into children. No, when he first met Edward he admired him. Admired his strength and his unbelievable intelligence, that and he was super fun to tease.

He wished that he could ask Ed to stay back on the sidelines, but that wasn't who he was. Edward was like a force of nature, a hurricane, that simply can't be tamed. Even if he said no or grounded him in Central it wouldn't work. Ed would do what he wanted to do the consequences be damned where Alphonse was concerned. Nothing would stop Ed from protecting and fixing his brother, and certainly not some lovesick man.

He didn't even know if Ed would be receptive to that kind of thing. But that didn't stop his chest from aching at the mere thought of sending him out again. Every time he sent him out he hated himself more and more. How could anyone willingly send the person they loved into danger, more often than not, other than Alphonse he was alone. Alone with only a suit of armor for back up. As he watched him walk away once again he prayed. 

He prayed to God that it wouldn't be the last time he laid eyes on him, that it wouldn't be the last time he saw his face. But since when had God been fair to him? He watched as yet another opportunity slipped through his fingers...he'll never know. He'll never know that I love him...


End file.
